The Peasants
The Peasants appear in Waterloo World in Psychonauts. They are rather resistant to go up against the armies of Napoleon Bonaparte. They become militia after Razputin manages to convince them to do so. Story There are three different Peasants that take place in the story. They all are recruited to join Fred Bonaparte's by Raz to fight Napoleon's troops. Each of them "die", but they're necessary to defeat Napoleon. First Peasant This Peasant refuses to join the army of Fred because he thinks Fred does not care about his people. Raz has to ask Fred to write a note to this peasant so he will join the army. Overjoyed by Fred's note, he takes part in the war and sacrifices his life for his great leader to kill one of Napoleon's soldiers. Second Peasant This Peasant refuses to join the army of Fred unless he gets paid money for his family expenses from his wife blowing money on scrapbook supplies. First he won't come out of his house because one of Napoleon's soldiers is there. After the soldier is defeated, Raz finds a rare collectible family heirloom of Fred's in a fireplace and gives it to the Peasant as his payment. The Peasant says goodbye to his wife and dies in the battle between the second soldier. Third Peasant This Peasant refuses to join the army because a soldier is outside of his house and he is unarmed. After the second soldier is defeated, Razputin must get the peasant a musket that he left in the heavily guarded building located in front of the stronghold. After Raz gets the musket, the Peasant prepares to make his way to rob the carpenter. Meaning he is the burglar the carpenter mistook Raz for. Raz tells the peasant he got the gun for him to fight in the war. The Peasant agrees to fight only for practice so he can successfully rob the carpenter. The Peasant successfully kills the last soldier but dies in the process as well. Quotes *(Show coin to first peasant) "I'm not in this for the money. If our leaders cared about us I'd fight for nothing!" *(Show musket to first peasant) "Oh. I got a gun already. But who cares about killing unless you're killing FOR someone, you know?" *(show note to second peasant) "Well then' he should put his money where his mouth is and PAY US." *(show musket to second peasant) "It would be cool if we had some pawn shops in this town and I could SELL IT." *(show coin to third peasant) "Man, I could buy a gun with that if we had a decent pawn shop in town." *(Pyrokinesis on the first peasant) "Quit it! I'm made of wood!" *(Hit the second peasant) "Hey, you're not paying me enough for that!" *(Hit the third peasant) "Watch it, this gun is loaded!" Trivia *When using Clairvoyance on the peasants, Raz will appear as a contemporary general raising a sword. Category:Characters Category:Mental Figures Category:Game Pieces